


Thursday

by pushkin666



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was on a Thursday when Gene's wife left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday

It was Thursday when Gene's wife left. It was not, as expected, a loud and colourful event. Rather it was quiet, slow and melancholy.

One final look as she turned to say goodbye before getting into her bright green Ford; a car he'd bought for her, to give her more freedom!

She never knew though that whilst she sought freedom away from her home and marriage, Gene had already found his freedom. Found it in the person of one Sam Tyler. Sam, who was not quite… sane, but without whom Gene felt empty and alone. Sam who made him complete.


End file.
